Carnivals are always fun
by Evilkat23
Summary: Peter and his new friend, Jack Daniels, decide to head to the carnival on a nice Saturday afternoon. Petey/OC at the end of the story as well as OC/OC


There was a new kid in Bullworth, Jack Daniels, well,he wasn't exactly 'new' he's been here for two months now. It doesn't change the fact that he was instantly ostracized around the school. Not because he had black hair, freckles, and green eyes, not because he was lanky and had a pale complexion, but, because of his family. Unlike every other kid in the school, he had two fathers. Now, that shouldn't be too out of the ordinary, times where changing and gays can legally adopt now, but, the thing was he wasn't exactly adopted. He was born by a surrogate mother, some giant convoluted process in which his two fathers paid some woman to have their baby that was somehow surgically implanted in her.

Just because he was an outcast, doesn't mean that he doesn't have any friends. He has one friend, Peter Kowalski. That wasn't a bad thing, no, he loved spending time with Peter, it was normally the highlight of Jack's day. What made it even better was the fact that Peter was friends with Jimmy Hopkins the 'king' of Bullworth, and the fact that Peter was headboy so it made Peter practically untouchable around school, so, if anyone tried anything to Jack while he was around Peter then they would get written up instantly. Not that Jack would just use Pete because of his status around school, no, he wasn't like that he really did like Pete he was a fun guy to hang around, he often told Jack stories about his home life, he didn't really like to talk about Gary something that Jack could easily understand, that is, if what he heard about around school was true.

Today was just a normal Saturday, no school, homework, or anything to do. Right now Jack and Pete were just sitting in the boy's down watching TV on the old smelly couch. Both of them took up the whole couch, both laying on it on the opposite ends of the couch backs up against the arm rests. There really wasn't anything on just some fuzzy picture that was hard to make out, still, it was something. Jack let out a soft 'Pbbbt' nose with his lips and sighed leaning his head back.

"Bored." Jack said finally and Pete nodded in agreement. Jack let out another sigh and sat up, bringing his feet down to the ground, grabbing the remote off the table Jack turned the TV off, causing Pete to sit up with him.

"What up?" Pete asked his friend as he tilted his head to the side. Jack just looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Let's do something, I mean, it's a beautiful Saturday afternoon and what are we doin'? Watching god knows what on something that should be ashamed to call itself a TV." Jack said gesturing towards the TV.

"To be fair, that TV has had multiple soda's poured on it, and I think it's been punched a few times as well." Pete explained and Jack just chuckled.

"Are you sticking up for the TV, Pete?" Jack asked with a laugh, Pete just chuckled back and shrugged.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm sticking up for the TV. I have to, after all it was my only friend for a while."

Once those words left his mouth, Jack's smile dropped a little and the air turned awkward for a couple of seconds. Then, Jack clapped his hands together.

"Why don't we go to the carnival? I've been wanting to go there for a while."

"The carnival? Why the carnival? It's just a place where the rides are hazardous and the people are jerks." Pete said with a sly smile on his face, Jack just leaned against the armrest once again and just chuckled softly at his friend.

"I heard the fare was cheap." Jack told Pete, Peter just chuckled and stood up.

"There is a reason for that, but, If you want to go, then I'll happily go with you, it's been a while since I was last asked to go somewhere with somebody, even if it is a dangerous carnival." Pete stated as he stretched his legs, Jack smiled and jumped up from the couch, already eager to go.

"Have you never been to a carnival before?" Peter asked him as the two of them headed out of the boy's dorm. Jack shrugged a bit and just sighed.

"I have been, but, they were always with my dads, Papa was so protective of me that I had to hold his hand the whole time and I couldn't even ride any of the cool rides."

"If your fathers are so protective of you-"

"-No. It's only Papa that's over protective, Dad is more lenient, he's the reason I'm here in this piece of shit school...that and the fact that it's the only school with in walking distance of our new house."

"...Ok, I'm slightly confused...If your parents live here in Bullworth that is in walking distance, why are you sleeping in the dorms?" Pete asked him as they turned and walked out of the school grounds. Jack let out a low breath and then made the 'pbtt' sound with his lips once again.

"Well, Dad and Papa got into a fight about that same thing right there, Papa didn't want me to live in the dorms, but, Dad thought it would teach me responsibility, as you can see, Dad won that fight under a deal with me and Papa." Jack explained as he placed both hands in his pockets. Pete looked at him with his head tilted to the side.

"Which was?" Peter asked him, Jack didn't answer right away, he just looked ahead for a few seconds. They could see some of the buildings of Bullworth vale coming up. Finally, Jack responded.

"I have to call them once a day, and I can't skip any school days unless I'm sick. And no, I can't just fake being sick. Papa is a male nurse, he can tell when I'm faking or not, even on the phone. If I skip any days then I'm packing up and living at home. Trust me, I much rather be in the dorm than home."

Pete chuckled softly at him. Jack just glared at him a little, then playfully shoved his friend. Pete just chuckled again and stuck his hands into his own pockets. They continued to walk, now in Old Bullworth vale, a few preppies where running around the place, Pete paid them no mind, but, Jack kept looking over his shoulder. They grew silent after a few seconds.

"The carnival is just beyond that tunnel." Pete said, breaking the newfound silence, pointing towards the tunnel just up a head. Jack said nothing, he just silently perked up his hearing the best he could. He couldn't hear anything beyond the sound of the waves crashing on the beach and a few cars driving past them.

"That seems like an odd place for a carnival." Jack said softly as the salty air of the beach started to assault his nose. Snorting, Jack rubbed his nose. He never liked the smell of the beach. He had no clue why, he just never did.

"Eh, what's even odder is that there are no parking spaces for anyone to park. So, the cars driving there have to park elsewhere." Peter said shaking his head from side to side. They walked though the dark tunnel, Jack let out a whistle, his whistle bounced around the empty tunnel. After a few seconds of silence, Jack snuck a quick look at Pete, feeling that he was being watched, Pete turned his head to Jack who, in turn, turned his head away quickly. Nobody said anything until they finally made it to the carnival gates.

Now Jack could hear it, the screams of children and adults on rides, the carneys grumbling nonsense at the passing people, and of course, people complaining and wanting their money back. Ah, the place smelt like vomit and fired foods, this was gonna be fun. The two of them got up to the admissions stand.

"Whoa, I was right about the cheap fare here." Jack said as he took out a couple of dollars, paying for both him and Pete.

"Oh, I can pay for-" Pete started, but was quickly cut off by Jack.

"Save it, I'm already paying." Jack muttered and turned to Pete with a smile. "It's a buck, I think I can shell out a buck for you, dude." Pete just rolled his eyes and snorted softly, Jack kept his smile on his face and walked over towards the gates, opening one he walked through it, holding it open for his friend. Pete walked though the open gate and then smiled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were on a date." Pete said as the two of them walked side by side looking at some of the stands. Jack never responded to his friend, he just kept on walking with his hands in his pockets. With in a minute they made it to where the rides where, there really weren't a lot, the thing was, Jack didn't seem disappointed in what little rides there were, he seemed rather happy to be here.

"You wanna try your luck?" A woman by a game stand asked Jack, the black haired boy made a slight face then shook his head.

"If I want to waste my money on a game that I can't win, then, I might as well went to an arcade or something." Jack said as they walked passed the woman. The two of them then stopped walking right in the middle of the carnival, Jack looked around for a few seconds, then turned to Pete.

"Wanna ride 'the squid' with me?"

"Ehh...Sure..."

Grabbing Pete's wrist, the two of them got in line for 'the squid' it didn't take too long for them to board onto the ride, both of them shared a compartment and soon the ride took off. It started as a slow spin, nothing too bad. Then the ride started getting higher and higher and spinning faster and faster. Within the first minute Jack forgot which way was up and which way was down. Then, the ride ended, short ride, but, they survived. Though, both Jack and Pete still weren't all together when the man let them off, the two of them staggering around the place, trying to get their heads straight.

"Well, that was fun." Pete said after a few seconds of them leaning against a near by fence.

"It was confusing." Jack responded, the world still spinning for him. Rubbing his eyes, Jack groaned deeply and watched as the world finally straightened itself out. Not too long after him did Pete's vision straighten out as well. Soon, the two of them were walking again, seeing the other side of the carnival, Jack nearly jumped up in excitement, there was a freak show here! He was about to race up to the tent with Pete in tow, but, before he could take off, someone familiar call out to him.

"Jack? Jack!"

Hearing the call, Pete looked at Jack.

"Is someone calling you?" Pete asked, Jack just shook his head.

"Nope, I don't hear it." Jack muttered and picked up his pace, that just made things worse.

"Jack! JACKSON DANIELS DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!"

Jack groaned and turned around. Pete doing the same.

"Hello Papa." He said as one of his fathers jogged up to him. Pete had to look between Jack and his 'Papa' they looked a lot alike, If Pete remembered correctly, Jack told him that he had both of his fathers DNA so he looks like a mix of them, he also had some of the surrogate mother DNA in him since she was the one who gave birth to him. Even still, he looked so much like this man, Pete had to wonder what he even took from his other father.

Both had black hair, though Jack's was more messy and pretty much unkempt compared to his Papa's tidy hair. They had the same facial structure and head shape. Same nose, but, different eye shape and color. They both also had the same pale skin.

"Pete, this is my Papa, Papa, this is my friend, Peter." Jack introduced them, The man had to be in his mid-forties, in one of his hands the man had a stuffed dog, in the other he had a thing of cotton candy. Moving the stuff dog to his other hand, he shook hands with Peter.

"Call me Ben, please." Ben said with a smile, Pete nodded and Jack awkwardly stood there.

"So, Papa, is Dad with you?" Jack asked, Ben smiled a bit and grabbed the stuff dog with his free hand.

"Yeah, he won me this, he-oh!" Ben jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, another man came into view, he had shoulder length dark reddish brown hair and green eyes which looked a lot like Jack's own green eyes. His face had freckles all over, the same as Jack. "Ivan, what luck, This is Jack's friend Peter." Ben said to his husband.

"Oh, So this is Peter, I've been wanting to meet the young man that our son talks about nonstop." Ivan said happily, Jack's face lit up at least five different shades of red along wit Pete's own face lighting up as well.

"D-Dad!" Jack yelled at his father, his blush still radiant on his pale face. Pete could only just give out a soft awkward chuckle.

"I know, he's such a handsome young man~" Ben said, making Jack's blush turn even brighter, if that was possible.

"Papa...Stop...Just stop..." Jack breathed out, putting his hand to face, trying to hide his growing blush. It didn't help that what Ben had said caused Pete to blush brighter as well.

"Oh! Are you two on a date!? Ivan! Jack might be on a date!" Ben said excitedly, shaking his husband a bit, Ivan took the cotton candy out of Ben's hand's a took a piece off of the pink candy off of the fluff ball and stuck it in his mouth.

"If that's the case, then we should leave them, I'm sure the last thing Jack wants is for us to interfere in his date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Jack yelled, but, his yelling fell on deaf ears. Peter turned red a little more and just chuckled as the two of them started to walk away.

"Right, right, not a date. We want to have dinner with him sometime, Sweetie, just remember that." Ben called as they left, Jack just let out a big sigh once his parents where out of eyesight. Pete looked at him, he was still blushing a bright red color. He, Jack, had his arms crossed tight over his chest and his lips where pursed inwards, he looked so upset that it was kinda cute.

"So, this isn't a date?" Pete asked, it caused Jack to turn a deep shade of maroon and turn his head away from Pete. Peter knew that the next thing to leave his mouth was either going to improve his relationship with Jack or ruin it completely. "Because...I would be Ok with it if it was..."

There was a silence between them, Pete messed around with his fingers a bit, waiting for a response from his friend.

"I...Well...Mmmm..." Jack tried to speak, he seemed a bit tongue tied.

"Jack?" Pete asked getting closer to his friend, Jack turned away from the smaller boy, turning redder, if that was even possible.

"Hm?" Was the only noise Jack made.

Pete stood on his toes and kissed the other teen's cheek, believe it or not, he didn't blush brighter, if anything Pete's kiss brought the blush down a shade or two.

"Y-Yeah...it might of been a date..." Jack mumbled so quietly that Pete almost missed it. Pete just smiled at Jack and blushed again.

"That...Makes me happy..."

"It does?"

"Dude...I have virtually no friends...The fact your my friend and you tried to take me out on a silent date...It...It makes me just happy." Pete confessed, the smile never leaving his face and the blush spreading like wildfire on his face. Jack just chuckled and looked at Pete, then, he brought his hand out.

"Wanna...go look at those freaks now?" Jack asked, using his other hand to rub the back of his head. Pete happily took his other hand in his own.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Aw...Ivan would you look at that? It's like when we first met." Ben said as he watched Jack and Pete walk away. Ivan just smiled and toyed around with the stuff dog.

"Yeah, but, they aren't in extreme denial about their sexuality." Ivan told his husband, Ben just laughed and popped the last piece of cotton candy in his mouth.

"I still want that Peter kid over for dinner one of these days." Ben muttered as the candy dissolved in his mouth, turning into pink sugary water.

"All in good time, my love, all in good time." Ivan said, kissing Ben on the cheek. Ben smiled and then grabbed Ivan's face, moving it a bit, Ben brought his lips up and gave his husband a kiss on the lips. The two of them broke away and then walked out of the carnival, holding hands.

_Ok, just something I wrote on a whim. I hope you guys like it, if you didn't then sorry, there's a back button for a reason Y'know. I'm thinking of making a sequel to this and yes, if I do, the sequel will have an actual plot to it, I am well aware that this story has no plot._


End file.
